Normal Life 3
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: A night in common bed...


**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer:I own nothing,just the storyline.

Author's Note:Here is the last chapter.Enjoy it!

The night-dress is from a Julie Andrews film 'Cin Cin'.

Joseph was in bed already,and Clarisse just stepped out from the bathroom in a magnificent night-dress.Joseph couldn't speak a word,he just watched her with opened mouth.

'Cat gets your tounge?'-asked Clarisse with a huge smile

'You…You are breathtaking'

'Thank you'

'I think I'll sleep on the sofa!'-said Joseph ang got up

'Joseph please!...Please stay!I cannot see you suffering on a sofa,while I have a huge comfortable bed……..and this is your room afterall'

'But…..'

'Joseph…..'asked him with puppy-eyes

'All right!'-said Joseph ,then they went to bed.

'Good night!'

'Good night!'

Clarisse was excited about this common-bed thing,but it was mainly relaxing,'cos she felt herself in totally safe.

'What would happened if the ceiling hadn't fallen down?'-thouught Clarisse.'Oh,that 'almost kiss'!'.'I wish he would kissed me!'

Meanwhile Joseph was very restless,but he didn't dare to move and showed his back to Clarisse.

That 'almost kiss'was always on his mind.

'Did she move closer or just he wanted to see that?'It wasn't clear…..He wanted to kiss her,oh..how desperately wanted…..

Soon he was sleeping,but not well,'cos he was tossing and turning.He slept about half an hour,and when he opened his eyes,he saw Clarisse's face next to his.He didn't dare to breath,she was so close……………Soon he pulled himself together and started to watcing her………..her face…….her eyelashes………her cute nose(it was his favourite part of her body)…….her beautiful skin.She was never been so close to him………..she was beautiful…………he just couldn't take his eyes off her.

He could get over it just in the morning,when the sunbeams lightened up his face.

'It's impossible!'-thought Joseph and he glanced at the clock 'It's 7 o'clock!Oh,my God!That means………I'm watching her for 6 hours!'

He got out of bed and made breakfast for two……..then he decided to lie down onto the sofa just a bit ,but 2 minutes later he was sleeping.

Oooooooooo

Clarisse woke up at 8 o'clock ,she didn't see Joseph,but it wasn't strange so she dressed up and went to the kitchen.She saw the breakfast on the table.

'How sweet he is!'-thought Clarisse and smiled

'Joseph…..Jo…'-saidClarisse,but she realized that Joseph is sleeping on the sofa.

'He didn't sleep well last night'-thought Clarisse'He was tossing and turning''Dear Joseph……sleep well!'She brought a blanket and covered him with it,then she kissed his shoulder………………..'I love you!'-whispered Clarisse

Ooooooo

When Joseph woke up,he realized the banket on himself,he smiled…'Clarisse'

He dressed up properly,then tried to find her.She was in the garden.

'Good morning Clarisse!'-said Joseph-'Thanks for the blanket!'

'You're welcome !'-smiled Clarisse-'I want to thank you too for the breakfast!It was delicious!'

'I do my best!'-smiled Joseph-'Can I help you?'

'Yes you can,please give me that nursling!'

'With pleasue!(dear Clarisse)'

The rest of the day Clarisse was gardening.Joseph called a professional builder,who restored the ceiling,but just for safety they changed there rooms.

The next two weeks was gone fast,they enjoyed it and didn't speak a word about that 'almost kiss',but that kiss was always on her mind.She wanted to know the truth,she wanted to hear that '3 little words' from him.She wanted to know it

'Yes,I want to know it'-thought Clarisse-'and I've got a plan!'

Ooooooooo

At late night they were sitting on the terrace under the moonlight with a glass of red wine and they were chatting for hours.

'Yes,this two weeks were like a dream!Thank you for making my dreams come true!'-smiled Clarisse

'Any time,any time at all!'

'Really,I want to thank you……….And I want to make your dreams come true!What's your dream?'-asked Clarisse

'It's going too late!I think I better go!'-said Joseph

'Joseph!Please don't leave me!You hadn't answered my question!'

'I don't want to!'

'You can rely on me!I won't tell anybody!'

'It's impossible!'-said Joseph

'Oh,come on,you said that nothing is impossible!'

'But it is!'

'I see ,you don't trust me,I've thought we are friends!'

'Please understand it Clarisse!I can't!'

'Is it like silly security things?Do you want to kill somebody?'

'Do you really think that?'

'Of course I don't,but I don't know what to think!It's serious?'-asked Clarisse

'Yes.'

'But we are friends……..I entrust my life to you,I tell my dreams,and secrets………..but for you is just a job……………..you just want to know about me as much as you can,to make your job better,more perfect!...I've trusted you!'-she was crying

'Please Clarisse don't cry!'-he stepped closer

'I can't……'

'Look, if I tell you my dream,our friendship will over !'

'I don't think so!'

'Please,stop crying!'

'If you don't tell me,I will go back home tomorrow!'

'But this holiday was your dream!'

'Yes..'

'All rigt,all right!My dream is………….'

'Tell me…………'

'I……….I want to love you!'-said Joseph

'Really?That's your dream?'

'I should have thought this will be!...Clarisse,what are you doing?'Clarisse meanwhile stepped closer

'I'm making your dreams come true!'

'What?Just because you want to give the favour back?'-asked Joseph

'No,just because I love you!'

'What?Is it true?'

'I love you.You hadn't realized it?What do you think,why didn't I want to go for a holiday alone?I can kill the time!...I've wanted to be with you………..alone..

Besides,it's just aa game!'

'It was never been a game!'

'If it's true,let me make your dreams come true!'-then she slowly kissed him………

The rest of the holiday was a real honeymoon……….

The end

Review please!


End file.
